Remembrance Of Times Past
by hot-chick1
Summary: Ranma and Akane get into a fight and they go to their rooms. They start to think of the day they had met and Ranma starts to get sentimental and he isn't sure why. Akane is doing the same thing and when Ranma go to knock on Akanes door they meet face to f


**Title**: Remembrance Of Times Past  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Paring**: Ranaka  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Summary**: Ranma and Akane get into a fight and they go to their rooms. They start to think of the day they had met and Ranma starts to get sentimental and he isn't sure why. Akane is doing the same thing and when Ranma go to knock on Akanes door they meet face to face and they both go into Akane's room to talk. What will happen.  
**Author Note: **Ok, this is gonna start out with Shama and move to Ranaka. Shampoo asks Ranma for help and Akane thinks that they are going on a date. I'm not sure if this will be a chapter story or a one shot but I will write a sequel maybe a prequel. I'm not sure. But here we go... oh some characters are OOC.

_**Remembrance Of Times Past **_

Ranma sat quietly in his room reading when Shampoo bursts threw his window, "Shampoo! What are you..."

"Ranma no asks questions. Shampoo needs Ranma's help. Shampoo have very very big problem!" Shampoo states covering Ranma's mouth not allowing him to speak.

"With what Shampoo?" Ranma asks pulling her hand away.

"Ranma just trust Shampoo and come with her!" Shampoo almost yells and grabs him.

"Shampoo where are we going?" Ranma asks again as they jump out the window and hop on house tops to their destination.

Akane, who was just outside of the door, heard the whole thing, 'Why that jerk! Who does he think he is running off with Shampoo like that!' Akane thinks to her self as she walks back to her room in a huff, 'Fine! If that's the way he feels then she can have him!' Akane feels a slight pain in her chest with that thought but she keeps thinking, 'Who needs a guy who has hundreds of fiancées! He's a jerk and I want nothing more to do with him!' Akane felt tears swell up in her eyes, but she shook them off. "Fine Ranma, me and you are through!" Akane yells out her window.

* * *

--Meanwhile-- 

Ranma snatched his arm away from Shampoo and asked her one last time, "Shampoo! Now You tell me what the problem is and what I need to do or I'm not going any further!"

"Ranma go a little farther! Ranma is almost there!"

"No Shampoo, Now!"

"Fine Ramna, Shampoo tell you. Shampoo love you lots! Shampoo want Ranma to marry her, but Ranma only want marry stupid Akane! Ranma why you no want marry Shampoo? Tell truth?"

Ranma blushed and didn't quite know what to say. He didn't even know why. He didn't even know what he felt for akane yet alone Shampoo. "Well, I guess... well, ya see... uhh..." Ranma couldn't say it. There was something there but he didn't know what.

"Ranma love stupid Akane! Shampoo knew it!" Shampoo cried and started to run off.

"No Shampoo, it's not... it's not like that." Ranma said pulling Shampoo into his arms, "I don't know what my feelings are you or Akane. I need to think about it. I can't give you an answer today."

"Then maybe shampoo give Ranma a start." Shampoo the grabbed Ranma and kissed him.

Ranma didn't know how to react, but he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. 'So this is what kissing is like. I kinda like it.' Ranma thought to himself.

'Ranma Finally kiss Shampoo for real! Shampoo so happy!'

When they parted Ranma looked deep into her eyes, "Shampoo... I... I shouldn't of did that. I was saving my kiss for the one I really loved, It may be you but it may not. I'm sorry but I need to go." Ranma then hopped off the roof top and headed for home.

When Ranma arived home Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, and hopposai was there to greet him, but akane was no where to be found, "Hey, where's Akane?"

"In her room crying." Nabiki stated.

"Ranma, Why did you do this to my little girl?" Soun yelled at him.

"Do? What did I..." Ranma started.

"The master saw the whole thing, Ranma my boy! He told everyone, including Akane."

Ranma went pale and there was a pain in his chest. Ranma felt a tear coming so he pushed his way to akane's room. he knocked on her door but got no answer. "Akane?" He yelled, "Akane it's Ranma open please? I wanna talk."

"Why don't you go talk to your girlfriend!" Akane yelled at him threw the door.

Ranma could tell she was crying, "Why did I have to do that!" Ranma leaned his head against the door, "Akane, I'm sorry! Please open the door!" Ranma asked again. Ranma closed his eyes and remembered the day they met. Akane had took up for him, well her. She didn't let Nabiki keep picking on him. Then she saw him in the tub and thought that he was a pervert. Ranma knew that she would never understand.

He then remembered the day that her hair was cut. She had worked so hard to get it that long then he was the one who was responalbile for it. He said that he was sorry but she didn't want to hear it. Later he had told her, well tried to tell her that she looked cute in short hair but it didn't come out that way. 'Akane, you are cute!' Ranma thought to himself as more thoughts flooded his mind. The day of the school play flashed in his mind, the way she look, acted, and that kiss. He had hoped for it to be real, but she had put tape over his mouth.

'Akane, Akane...' Ranma was tearing, "Akane I love you! I love you you stupid tom-boy! I love your stupid hair cute, your horrible figure, I love your terrible cooking, I love you!" Ranma yelled at the top of his lungs. "Please," Ranma stated softly, "Akane, open the door, i just wanna talk. Please?"

--At the same time--

Akane sat on her bed clutching her pillow tight to her chest. 'Ranma you jerk!'

"I ... I didn't mean..." Akane heard Ranma yell threw the door. Akane just yelled back, she didn't even realize what she was saying anymore. "Akane?" He yelled, "Akane it's Ranma open the door, please? I wanna talk." Akane was no longer listening.

Akane closed her eyes and remembered the day of the school play, when they kinda kissed. 'How I wish that there wasn't tape.' Akane felt a pain in her chest again. 'Ranma, why?' Her thoughts faded to the day that they all went to the mushroom temple. They were able to show their love. But they had taken the antidote and was too embrassed to express their true feelings. 'Ranma...'

Just then Akane heard something she never thought that she would, "Akane I love you!"

"Ranma?" Akane whispered out.

"Please, Akane?" Ranma shook out, "Open the door! I'm so sorry! I just wanna talk! Please?"

Akane opened the door and Ranma saw her face. She was flushed and her eyes were red. He placed a hand on he cheek and wipped away the hot tears that was flowing down her face, "you know you shouldn't cry..."

"Why does it make me look even more uncute!" Akane cried out thinking that the line was just to get her to open the door.

"No. It makes me wanna comfort you and you don't want me to touch you." Ranma said as he placed the other hand on her waist. "Akane, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know why I kissed Shampoo. I was a stupid, insentive, uncaring, ... you know you can stop me any time."

"I'll stop you when your wrong."

"Ha, your funny, but Akane, please let me come in and talk. I wanna make this up to you."

"Fine, you do know that our families are watching?"

"Yes, well, they were bound to watch even if we break up, right?"

"Point taken." Akane stated as she allowed him in the room.

Ranma walked over to akanes bed and sat down. Akane walked over and sat beside him; she was about to say something when, "Akane, I love you! I loved you the day that I met you!"

"Well then why did you act like such a jerk?"

"Because I didn't want a relationship with anyone until I was a full man. I can't be like this and raise a family. I'm a joke to the men soicity."

"Your not a joke to me." Akane said as she placed a hand on his face.

Ranma wraped both arms around her waist, "Akane I've been remembering what times have been like..."

"So have I! I was wanting to ask you something."

"No wait, let me go first. Anake?" Ranma asked as he got on one knee. He dug in his back pocket until he found a small black box, "Akane," he started. Akane couldn't believe her eyes, "will you marry me?"

"Ranma I, I ... I don't know what to say!" Akane almost screamed with tears flowing down her face once again. 'This isn't Ranma, it couldn't be!'

"Say yes!" Ranma said with a smile.

"Ok I will! Ranma I love you!" Akane said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ranma looked her in the eyes and pulled her into a passionate kiss; pushing her back on the bed. Just as Ranma was to place his hand on her lower back the family burst in. "That a boy!" Soun cried with Panda Genma, who was holing a sign up that stated "Hu-Rah!"

"Well I never thought I'd see the day." Hopposai commented.

"Likewise." Kasumi added.

"What I don't get is where he got the money to buy that ring. That looks like it costed a fourtiune." Nabiki stated.

"Well you remember those pictures you were taking of me without permission? Well I found out where you were hiding the money and just took my share. I thought that 75 was good, I mean, since you did buy the camera you should get 25 right? Plus I've been saving a quarter of my allowance every week in order to have enough." Ranma announced.

Nabiki couldn't say anything. She was stunned that she was out witted for the first time. When she regained her composher She staired evilly at Ranma, "Oh, your good bro!"

"Well, this calls for a celebration!" Akane said. "I say that we head down stairs for a party and invite everyone.

As they all head down stairs Ranma stops Akane in her doorway, "Akane I'm really..."

"No, it's ok, I forgive you."

"Well what were..." Ranma begins to ask and Akane knows what the answer is.

"Oh nothing!" Akane smiled.

As they head down stairs Ranma and Akane start to argue, "You know you gonna have to stop interupting me!"

"Why should I!" The argument continues.

* * *

Comments are welcomed and should I continue it? 


End file.
